Lalafin Nonomiya
Lalafin Nonomiya (野々宮ララフィン, Nonomiya Rarafin) is a character in the Shōjo☆Kageki Revue Starlight franchise, original to Re:LIVE. She is a second-year student from the Stage Expression Course at Frontier School of Arts. A cute and carefree Stage Girl. Used to model as a child before entering Frontier School of Arts to broaden her artistic horizons. Now enthralled by the stage, she throws herself wholeheartedly into her lessons. Has gymnastic experience, making her great at dynamic and physical action performances. Also fond of anime, manga, and tokusatsu dramashttps://www.en.revuestarlight-relive.com/character/lalafin/ Appearance She is often mistaken for being younger than she actually is, mostly because of her small stature. This misconception extends to some of her schoolmates, with Tsukasa once mistaking Lalafin for a kid from the neighborhood and Misora not realizing Lalafin was her senior. Misora has called Lalafin "cute" because she reminds her of her little sister. Lalafin has blue eyes and long pink hair that she usually keeps in half-up half-down pigtails. Her Frontier School of Arts uniform consists of a white button-up shirt, a red bow, a black vest, a burgundy blazer, a burgundy pleated skirt with gold trimmings, white ankle socks, and orange-and-brown boots. Her accessories follow bunny-themed designs, such as a bunny-ear hair hairband, dubbed by her as the "cutting-edge Bunnyfin hairband," on her hair and bunny bows on her boots. Her burgundy blazer appears to be too big for her, with both sleeves being too long for her arms and the bottom of the blazer nearly reaching the bottom of her skirt. Personality Coming soon... Background According to Shizuha's memo, Lalafin is half-German. This is elaborated on by Lalafin during her Main Menu dialogue, where she states that her mother is German. Her mother read her stories from a book with "the prettiest illustrations on it" when Lalafin was in grade school, most notably "Cinderella." According to her mother, Lalafin would always stay up to hear the end of "Cinderella" and wanted to be the princess when she grew up. Lalafin was a child model and a child actress. She appeared on TV and in magazines. As a child actress, she once played a girl being kidnapped by a supervillain. This led to her love of superheroes. Watching superhero shows inspired her to do rhythmic gymnastics. She did various kinds of work in the performance field but described theater as "the hardest. But also the most fun!" These experiences led her to want to learn more about acting professionally and to study at Frontier School of Arts. Plot Coming soon... Relationships Coming soon... Revues Coming soon... Trivia * Her astrological sign is Aries. * Although her mom is from Germany, Lalafin can't speak German. * She likes mussels. Specifically, mussels steamed in a big pot. * She loves watching TV. She states that she is busy on Sunday mornings because there are so many TV shows to watch and sometimes stays up late watching shows she recorded. * She hates math but tries to associate it with things she loves such as songs and music so she can "learn to love" it. * She has a part-time job acting in a hero show at an amusement park and is secretive about it. * She wishes she could perform on Broadway someday. * Besides being a star, her dream is to travel all around the world. She is most excited "to eat all sorts of delicious stuff and visit fun places". * Shizuha forces her to eat vegetables. * Aruru calls Lalafin's mom "Mamafin." * Lalafin's favorite gift is slime. * According to her memoir "Sunlit Milk Break", Lalafin loves milk and drinks a 1-liter carton of milk every day at lunchtime in the hopes that she'll grow big and strong. * Her favorite beverage is milk. She usually drinks hot milk before she goes to bed. * She owns a pet rabbit that lives with her mom. Gallery Stage Cards Frontier School of Arts Lalafin Nonomiya.png|Frontier School of Arts Lalafin Nonomiya Pirate Queen's Bodyguard Lalafin Nonomiya.png|Pirate Queen's Bodyguard Lalafin Nonomiya Cinderella Lalafin Nonomiya.jpg|Cinderella Lalafin Nonomiya Easter Bunny Lalafin Nonomiya.jpg|Easter Bunny Lalafin Nonomiya Sailor Noah Lalafin Nonomiya.png|Sailor Noah Lalafin Nonomiya Erichthonius Lalafin Nonomiya.png|Erichthonius Lalafin Nonomiya Memoirs Sunlit Milk Break.jpg|Sunlit Milk Break Bunnies Everywhere!.jpg|Bunnies Everywhere! Witch Twins Unite!.jpg|Witch Twins Unite! Friends at the Aquarium.jpg|Friends at the Aquarium The Glass Slipper's Unchosen.png|The Glass Slipper's Unchosen The New Cinderella- Champion of Justice!.png|The New Cinderella: Champion of Justice! Happy Easter!.png|Happy Easter! Tower of Cards.png|Tower of Cards References Category:Characters Category:Frontier Students Category:Stage Girls